<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>put me down by pastelalphapdf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800135">put me down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelalphapdf/pseuds/pastelalphapdf'>pastelalphapdf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelalphapdf/pseuds/pastelalphapdf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr prompt:</p>
<p>Person a: *falls down stairs*<br/>Person b: *catches them* I think you just<br/>Person b: ...<br/>Person b: ...<br/>Person b: fell for me.<br/>Person a: put me down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>put me down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bill sauntered downstairs, his swim towel thrown over his shoulder. He walked past Richie, who was standing at the bottom of the stair practically vibrating with energy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad it’s finally summer and we can finally go to the quarry,” Richie stated, his hands moving around as he spoke, smoothing out this Hawaiian shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-m-me too. I’ve m-missed it,” Bill said, standing beside Stan at the front door. Stan stood there, arms folded across his chest and foot tapping on the wooden floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna go?” Stan huffed, motioning towards the door. Bill put a hand to his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just waiting for Eddie, maybe I’ll go check on him,” Bill started to make his way to the stairs, before meeting Richie’s outstretched hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NO, it’s okay I’ll go see what’s up with him,” Richie practically shouted to Bill who was only a few feet in front of him. Bill watched with wide eyes as Richie bolted up the stairs, his limbs barely able to keep up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie reached the upstairs, looking in Bill’s room which was vacant. He then made his way to the upstairs bathroom at the end of the hallway. Richie tapped on the door, waiting for a response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie Spaghetti, what’s taking you so long?” Richie asked, head leaning on the door trying to hear anything from inside the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s heart was thumping loudly in his ears, he unknowingly let out a small whimper at the sound of Richie’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-I’m fine, Richie, just give me another minute and I’ll come out,” Eddie squeaked out, trying to calm the beating of his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s once small crush on Richie seemed to have grown exponentially overnight. He had to suffer through movies last night, where Richie sat </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> next to him. And then trying to sleep on Bill’s floor where Richie set up his sleeping bag </span>
  <em>
    <span>right next to his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie checked his face in the mirror and he saw some seriously dark under-eye bags.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So much for looking at least somewhat normal today</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up first, getting ready as fast as possible and tried to forget his feelings for a little bit. Didn’t help when he then had to suffer through breakfast where Richie shoveled cereal into his mouth, milk dribbling down his chin as he continued talking about how he was happy to hang out with the losers and not be with his parents for the start of summer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Eddie found it fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>endearing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Still slightly annoying but who knew if that feeling would go away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spaghetti-head, you sure you’re alright in there?” Richie asked, his voice laced with concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry, I just spaced out for a second. I’m coming out,” Eddie responded, wincing at his choice of words. He unlocked the door, finally stepping out. Eddie looked up to see Richie’s smile beaming at the sight of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, Eddie! Had me scared for a while that I was gonna have to break down the door,” Richie said, letting out a relieved sigh and reaching out to ruffle Eddie’s hair. He let out a squawk, batting away Richie’s hand. He tried to stop the blush that made its way up his neck to his ears and cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“COME ON!” Stan shouted from below. Richie’s eyes lit up and turned on his heel, taking off in a run down the stairs. Eddie took a second to get some air into his lungs before making his way down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie was at the bottom, looking at him with those bright eyes that seemed to shine especially bright while looking at Eddie. But Eddie didn’t usually dwell on that thought too much because it never seemed to make sense that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people and things would make Richie look like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Head in the clouds apparently means that your feet are not on the floor. Eddie finds himself missing the last few steps of the stairs, breath caught in his throat, eyes screwed shut, and hands automatically bracing himself for impact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never made contact with the floor though, only a pair of arms that are snaked around his waist. He slowly took a breath and cracked open his eyes. Only to be met with a smug-looking Richie right in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you just..,” Richie said, taking a long pause to take in the sight of Eddie and the effect this position had on him. The flush creeping on his cheeks, his parted lips as he’s taking in short huffs of air, eyes widening under the scrutiny of Richie’s gaze, and his ever rabbiting heartbeat Richie can feel in Eddie’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fell for me,” Richie finished with a serious look. Stan and Bill’s groans sounding in the background. Eddie let out a surprised gasp before he furrowed his brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put me down,” Eddie said, squirming in Richie’s arms. Richie released him onto the floor, making sure he’s not on the stairs just in case Eddie fell again. Eddie’s hands were shaking as he opened up his fanny pack, attempting to get a hand on his inhaler.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being that close to Richie with him saying those words and looking at him like he was about to kiss the life out of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> took Eddie’s breath away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, spaghetti head, I didn’t mean to freak you out. Holy shit, are you okay?” Richie asked coming closer to Eddie as he continued to huff out short and wheezy breaths. Eddie finally got his inhaler out and put it to his mouth, working it and finally able to get some larger breaths into his lungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.. I’m fine and I’m ready to go so let’s just go,” Eddie replied, stomping his way out the front door and to their bikes on the front lawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit..” Richie muttered to himself, ignoring the confused looks from his two friends. He just walked on outside, counting on his friends to just silently follow, hopefully happy enough to just move on from it since they finally were leaving for the quarry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie stayed silent the whole ride there. He felt stupid. That he could be stupid enough to believe that Richie actually liked him. That those looks actually meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Doesn’t seem like they do though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie beat himself up the whole ride there. He felt like a dick. He liked Eddie but of course, his stupid mouth made stupid words come out. That turned his real feelings (that he hoped were reciprocated) into what was a really cheap joke. How hurt Eddie had looked turned his stomach uncomfortably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reach the quarry setting their bikes down near a large oak tree. Stan and Bill are already running to the cliff’s edge, with Bill already peeling off his clothes. Eddie is taking his time making sure his bike is standing up perfectly and arranging his backpack and fanny pack into their proper positions before setting off after his friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eds, wait a sec,” Richie said jogging to reach Eddie after practically throwing his bike down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, Rich?” Eddie asked, mouth turned down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I.. I’m sorry about earlier. I really didn’t mean to upset you at all,” Richie replied, looking for any tell from Eddie about his emotions, but unfortunately found his face still in a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Richie, it’s fine. I know it was just one of your stupid jokes. And I don’t take those all too close to heart, so don’t worry about it,” Eddie insisted, forcing himself to turn his frown into a smile that hopefully looked real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t and Richie knew that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eds, I didn’t mean to upset you because you thought it was a joke. I’ve been waiting to say something like that anyways just not in that context and the delivery wasn’t at all what I meant and left a lot to be desired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Richie, do you have a point?” Eddie asked, trying his best to look impatient and a little bored as to not look completely hopeful as he tried to piece what Richie was telling him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie blushed at the interruption.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Sorry. Eds,” Richie started, his eyes directly meeting Eddie’s, “I like you. I don’t know what happened or when it changed or if I’ve liked you this whole time but I can’t not think about you all the time. And I mean you are just too adorable when you do literally anything and I can’t hold it in anymore. I can’t keep it a secret from you because I can’t stop thinking about you Eds and I’m crazy about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie stopped talking, looking away to take a deep breath because the only thing that changed in Eddie’s face was his raised eyebrows. Richie started to fiddle with his overshirt just to give him something to do so he didn’t have to look at Eddie’s probably disgusted face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s brain finally caught up with the confession. Richie liked him. Like a LOT. So he took a few steps and took Richie’s shaking hands into his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rich,” Eddie said to make Richie meet his eyes again and upset to find his eyes slightly glistening, “I like you too, I swear that this is real and I’m not lying to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie blinked at Eddie, eyes comically wide especially behind his glasses. Eddie couldn’t keep in the slight giggle that escaped him while looking at Richie’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You laughing at me, Mr. Spaghetti Head?” Richie said, a small smirk on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Eddie replied, looking like a smug little shit. Richie just let out a loud laugh, fading into nothing but a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie pulled one of his hands out of Eddie’s so he could place it on his cheek. His smile grew as he watched a blush work its way up Eddie’s neck and face. He started to lean in, huffing a laugh as Eddie froze and his eyes widened, but also started to lean in slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie! Richie! You guys coming or what?” Stan yelled, making both boys jump minutely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re g-g-gonna j-jump without you!” Bill taunted, receiving an amused huff from Richie. Richie returned his gaze to Eddie, quickly moving to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll talk more later, okay?” Richie said before grabbing Eddie’s hand and pulling him towards where Bill and Stan were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool your dicks guys, we’re coming!” Richie yelled back to them, ready to let Eddie’s hand go but Eddie just gripped his hand harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie blushed at his actions and Richie just gave him a reassuring squeeze of the hand and goofy smile as they made their way over to their friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>R+E </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayyoooo, let me know if you liked this. tried to do the best for my boys on this, plz be kind</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>